


Enjoy Your Everlasting Sunshine

by DominikaDecember



Series: Sugden-Dingle Household [2]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, family holiday, lots of family feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23876476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominikaDecember/pseuds/DominikaDecember
Summary: A family holiday with Robert, Aaron, Liv and the kids. Can be read as a standalone.The story behind the photo in the frame.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: Sugden-Dingle Household [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718059
Kudos: 31





	Enjoy Your Everlasting Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> :D

"I got in!" Liv jumped excited down from the stairs startling Aaron and Seb who were playing battleship with Jackie watching from the side. 

"You got in?" He glanced up at his younger sister who had a massive grin on her face. Realisation dawned on him. "You got in?" She nodded eagerly. "Oh my god, Liv! That's amazing!" Aaron got up and hugged his sister tight. "Congrats. I never doubted you for a second." She scrunched up her face in embarrassment, cheeks flushed. 

"It's alright. Not that big of a deal." She shrugged trying to play it off but Aaron knew how much this mattered to her. 

"What did you do?" Jackie asked curiously. Liv bend down to her five-year-old niece's level. 

"I got in to this brilliant summer work programme that will help me get an amazing job after I finish uni." She explained to the little girl, tugging on her brown curls. 

"Yeah, Liv here is going to be a world famous artist." Aaron said proudly, getting his phone out. "Right, we are celebrating." He texted Robert immediately telling him the good news before Seb cried out. 

"Daddy! We're meant to be playing battleship." The little boy pouted dragging everyone's attention back to him. "Liv, I am very happy for you but this is important stuff." He explained to the young woman who raised her eyebrows at her older brother. 

"He's winning." Aaron explained and sat back down. Liv went into the kitchen popping the kettle on and got herself a tub of ice cream before plopping down on the couch next to Aaron. "B8." 

"Miss." Seb chuckled to himself as his father missed another one of the ships. Jackie looked over Seb's shoulder at his board causing the young boy to glare at her. She shrugged innocently but stepped back. "Don't tell daddy what I've got." 

"I'm not a cheat, Seb." She argued back climbing into Liv's lap and stealing the young woman's spoon. 

"Jackie, if you eat ice cream, you're going to spoil your dinner." Aaron warned his daughter. "And then whatever daddy will make, you won't want to eat it and he will be sad." She made a face at him but gave the spoon back to her aunt.

"How come Liv gets to eat ice cream?"

"Because I'm an adult." Liv replied smugly. "And I've got a much bigger stomach than you do so it won't be a problem for me to eat dinner." Jackie crossed her arms, looking stroppy. Aaron had to hold back a laugh at the familiar grumpy face. Just then Robert walked back into the Mill with a five year old Ada sleeping in his arms. He grinned at Liv. 

"Congrats, Liv." He said cheerfully. The young woman nodded a thanks from behind the other five year old that was still sitting on her. "What do you want for dinner? I'll even ask Vic to make it." 

"I'm alright with anything to be honest." Liv shrugged, half playing with Jackie's hair and half eating the ice cream. Robert looked at Aaron with a tired expression. "How come the little bit is knackered out?" Robert patted Ada's back who nuzzled into his neck. 

"She got about a gallon of sugar down before I caught her at the dentist's. Why would a dentist's office even have sugar out like that?" He asked incredulously sitting down on the other side of Aaron. "I just don't understand the logic behind it all." He complained. Aaron smiled and touched the little blonde girl's cheek tentatively. "She was a nightmare for the entire appointment." Robert told his husband who grinned. "We need to put a leash on her."

"Oh because that will win us the award for best parents." Aaron rolled his eyes and turned back to the game with his son. 

"If you don't want a special meal, then we need to find something else to celebrate." Robert turned back to Liv who grimaced. 

"I don't need you making a big deal out of it." Whilst Liv was answering Robert, Jackie stole her spoon and the tub of ice cream. "It's not anything big. It's just a summer work thing and who knows if I will even like it." Aaron bumped his sister's thigh with his hand. 

"You've been prattling on about this for the past three months. You're going to love it." He told Liv as his son sank another one of his ships. "What if we went somewhere?" Aaron asked Robert. 

"What? Do a family holiday you mean?" 

"Yeah. Who knows when we'll get the chance again? Liv is nearly done with uni and these lot..." Aaron gestured to the children. "...would love it. What do you say?" He turned to his sister who was being fed by Jackie. She thought about it for a few seconds before nodding. 

"Yeah, alright. I've got two weeks free when my coursework is due in and when I start the job." Liv smiled at the little girl in her lap. "I could do with a holiday." Seb cheered victoriously as he won waking up Ada in the process and her demanding that she avenge her father in another round of battleship. Robert chuckled to himself before pulling on his husband's arm and resting his head. 

"I like that too. Let's get away." He sighed content watching his children bicker. "Somewhere nice, yeah?" Aaron kissed the top of his head, a warm feeling spreading across both of their chests. "And sunny. If Jackie doesn't get anymore vitamin D, she's going to become a little vampire." Robert sat up, staring at his daughter. "Jackie, what about dinner?" He said outraged grabbing the ice cream out of Liv's grasp making Aaron snort. 

-.-

"Fucking hell." Aaron muttered putting his sunglasses on. The air was humid and dry and he could feel his skin burning with every second he stood outside. 

"Oi."Robert warned as he joined his husband outside. "If they hear you, they're going to be cursing worse than Adam. Be fucking careful." He murmured as Aaron grinned and pulled him into a light kiss that lasted only a few seconds as yelling and arguing filtered through the double doors leading out onto the patio which had a beautiful view of a stunning beach only a few meters away from their cottage. Robert sighed pulling away from his husband and looked back at their accomodation. "There's no possibility we can just leave Liv to deal with it, right?" He asked the younger man, his hands resting on Aaron's hips. 

"Not unless we want a kid revolt." Aaron joked. "'Sides. It's meant to be her present, this." He pulled Robert back in, tasting his husband before they went back inside to see Ada and Seb arguing over a bucket. 

"It's mine! Give it back!" Seb screamed and pulled it to his chest but Ada wasn't giving up. The little girl pulled the bucket back to her. 

"Daddy said to share it! I want to use it to build a fort, stupid!" Aaron sighed as a vicious game of tugging was starting between his two children. He looked around for Jackie who was sitting happily on the couch in her bathing suit watching the telly fascinated. Robert ran a hand over his face feeling agitated over the yelling. 

"They've been at it over everything." Liv told them unimpressed from the kitchen, also in her bathing suit, ready to head out. 

When Robert told Aaron he found a cottage for them to use, he wasn't sure but the small house was perfect for their family. The kitchen and living room an open space with an exit onto the patio, large bathrooms, three bedrooms upstairs and it was seconds away from the beach which they could easily walk to from the patio. The only thing that was a problem is that it was a bit isolated from the town and any shops. 

"Can you two just get along for an hour?" Robert asked his son and his daughter exasperated. "I'm not having you biting each other's heads off the entire holiday." Ada and Seb looked at him for a few seconds before going back to tugging at the bucket, both equally strong, arguing over who needed the plastic object more. Robert turned to his husband for help. Aaron crossed his arms and stared down the two children who seemed to have noticed change in his mood immediately. They stopped fighting immediately and let go of the bucket to fall onto the floor. 

"Right. Me and daddy wanted to do a nice family holiday but if you can't get along, I will think of a proper horrible punishment. Got that?" The younger man warned his children in a stern voice. His daughter and his son having the sense to look ashamed of their behaviour. "Good, now that we've got it sorted." He turned to Robert who was staring at him with heart eyes. "We can head out to the water and if you try to surf again, I am not pulling you out when you drown." He told the older man who scoffed offended. 

"I swim better than you." Robert replied grabbing one of the two bags resting on the couch and nudging Jackie's shoulder to turn of the TV. Aaron rolled his eyes with a smirk and looked to his sister who was eyeing Ada and Seb warily from the kitchen. 

"You ready?" He asked the young woman, drawing her attention to him. She nodded and grabbed two bottles of coke from the fridge passing one to her older brother who took it with a grateful smile sent her way. 

"Daddy? What are we having for dinner?" Jackie asked Robert, and picking up an inflated ball as they headed out onto the beach through the patio not bothering to lock up the cottage because of how close it was and they had a perfect view of the house from where they settled on the sand. Aaron helped Robert lay out the massive blanket the older man found in TKMaxx one Sunday which fit them all with ease. 

"We've just had brekkie." Robert replied to the young girl and pulled out two bottles of sunscreen which he passed to Aaron and Liv first. "Are you already hungry?" Jackie shrugged throwing the ball over to Seb who threw it over to Ada, the three of them starting up a new game. 

"Nah, I was just curious." She smiled at him brightly reaching to Aaron for the sunscreen. "You know, Angie from my class says that whenever her family go on holiday, they only eat out at restaurants. They never eat cooked meals." Liv gave the sunscreen back to Robert as he motioned Seb over. The little boy begrudgingly putting the ball down for a moment.

"Angie must have parents made of money then." Robert told Jackie over his shoulder. "And not have an aunt who can struck us down if we don't feed you properly." He motioned for Ada to come over next as he was finished with his son who grabbed the ball quickly. Aaron dropped down next to him onto the blanket as soon as he was finished. The younger man wearing a white t-shirt even though he was boiling in it. "Don't you want to take that off?" Robert asked his husband quietly once all the kids were wearing sunscreen. Aaron looked straight ahead at the water. 

"No." He replied, his voice firm. Robert didn't push, just passed the sunscreen over. 

"Get my back then." He grinned at his husband raising his eyebrows. 

"Ugh, I'm off." Liv said grossed out and asked if anyone was coming into the water with her, her nieces and nephew following into the sea in her steps. Robert felt Aaron's hands slow their movement on top of the older man's shoulders. 

"We could use a holiday." He murmured, staring fascinated at his fingers on the blond man's skin that was shimmering in the sun. "Just you and me." Robert threw his head back, his green eyes meeting his favourite blue. 

"That would be nice." He hummed softly as Aaron's hand travelled to his throat and brought their mouths together. At first it was a lazy kiss, Aaron and Robert just enjoying each other in the sun but within seconds it grew more heated as Robert bit on Aaron's bottom lip gently teasing his husband's mouth to open and give him better access, their tongues intertwining and exploring each other. 

And a bucket of cold ocean water was dropped on them. 

"Liv! What the fuck?!" They jumped up breaking apart, looking at the young woman who was smirking satisfied with their children behind her giggling. Robert tried his hardest not to enjoy the sight of Aaron in a wet shirt that has now clung onto the younger man's body showing off every muscle and curve.

"You either control yourselves, or you'll get drenched." She said smugly. Robert and Aaron exchanged embarrassed looks. "I'm not here to babysit. I'm here to enjoy myself. So either keep it in your pants or hire someone to look after your kids." She threw the bucket at Aaron who caught it easily and went back into the ocean.

"Daddy, what do you need to keep in your pants?" Ada asked confused making Robert choke on his own breath and Aaron turn an even redder shade that stood out against the white of his wet shirt.

-.-

Liv met a few people on the small island and spent most evenings going out whilst her days were commited to family time. She was rather pleased because Aaron and Robert seemed to take her threat seriously and were making sure that she wasn't looking after the kids more than usual. 

It wasn't that Liv didn't like her nieces and nephew. She did, she loved them with her whole heart. Being a part of the Sugden-Dingle family was an incredible feeling and the three children almost made up for her own crappy childhood with how much love there was between all of them. 

But Liv was also a young woman who wanted to enjoy her free time as much as possible away from reality of nearly finishing uni and starting a new job that could open up new possibilities and from one brother who stuck his nose into her business and one brother who was just plain cringe worthy trying to act cool. 

The island was small enough that she felt safe and comfortable with herself being open to people. She found a club completely by accident when she was sent out food shopping by Robert one afternoon. Little Seb insisiting on going with her because he deemed himself her bodyguard. She didn't have the heart to tell him that at his age, Liv was making boys twice as big as him and getting into fights with them. Her little nephew adored her and she couldn't help but adore him back. 

The club was not far away from the shop itself and was packed with people her age even at early afternoon. She was looking at it wistfully when a bloke came over. He was attractive she supposed but then he started speaking. 

"Hey babe." He said in a twingy American accent that made Liv want to vomit. "You want to come over and have fun?" Seb stood in front of Liv holding onto an icrecream cone he managed to persuade her to get for him. 

"Not with you." The little boy said defiantly. Liv ruffled Seb's hair before glaring at the American. 

"Not with you." She repeated in an ice cold tone. The lad backed away from her with his hands up and she heard a group chuckle behind her. 

"You two make quite the pair." A young woman smiled at her in a knowing fashion. There was a few people milling around behind her looking at Liv curiously. Seb gasped when he saw the other woman. "Hey cutie, what's your name?" She asked the little boy. 

"Seb." He said confidently putting his hand out and acting like a much older man with his ice cream in the other hand. "Sebastian." Liv crinkled her nose trying to control her laughter as her newphew was meeting his very first crush. 

"Nice to meet you." The other woman looked at Liv. "I'm Jenny. If you're looking to hang out with normals, we're going down to the beach for a bonfire later tonight. Maybe we can meet you there." She offered. Seb looked up at Liv when Jenny walked back to her group. 

"When I'm your age, I want to make cool friends." Liv flicked his nose lightly. 

"You have to be cool yourself, first. Don't worry squirt. I'll teach ya."

-.-

"Daddy." Aaron felt a small hand patting his face. He blinked his dream away and opened his eyes to see Jackie standing on the side of his and Robert's bed clutching onto a teddy bear that looked like it has seen better days. She lugged the thing around ever since Auntie Vic gave it to her for her fourth birthday. 

Aaron squinted at his phone to see the time, the brightness of it making him wince in the dark.

"Daddy, I had a bad dream." Jackie whispered, fear evidenced on her face. He moved onto his side, closer to Robert who was mumbling something in his sleep quietly and patted the bed for Jackie to get in. She climbed in quickly and looked at him with big eyes. "It was about you and daddy but you were both locked up in prison." She sniffed, clutching onto the teddy bear with her hands. Aaron pushed back her messy curls out of her face. "I don't want you or daddy to go away anywhere." Aaron smiled at his daughter. 

"Why would we go anywhere when we've got you lot keeping us out of trouble?" He asked her teasingly and tickling her side lightly enough to get her to giggle quietly. "Don't worry. Leave that to us, okay? It was just a bad dream. We all have bad dreams." He kissed the top of her head, cuddling her close to his chest. 

"Even Uncle Cain?" Jackie asked baffled, cosing up on Aaron's arm. 

"Oh yeah. Uncle Cain has plenty of bad dreams. Trust me." He assured his daughter closing his eyes. "Go to sleep, me and daddy will both be here when you wake up." He breathed in, the scent of his little girl warming his heart. She made a noise of agreement and after a few minutes Aaron heard her breathing ease into slumber mimicking his husband's on the other side of him. His own dreams taking him under a few moments later.


End file.
